The Duke
by GoToGirl101
Summary: Rated T for suggestive themes. At the age of twenty-one, three years into their relationship, one would expect that something like petty jealousy wouldn't be in the picture, but there it was creeping in on Moka and Tsukune. Special thanks to Pammy320.


I do not own Rosario + Vampire.

Special thanks to pammy320.

XXX

Tsukune would be the first to admit that he was nowhere near as intelligent as his girlfriend, but he was also nowhere near as oblivious or naive either. Sometimes he questioned wither she really didn't understand the flirtatious advancements of other men or she was just spearing their ego. Regardless of her intentions, Tsukune couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He knew that she loved him as much as he loved her. So, he never voiced his silly feelings, but today felt different. 

Today was Moka's grand opening at the art exhibit. Her painting was the center piece of it all, and renowned people from around the globe were coming to meet her and the other artists. He found no reason to deny Moka when she had asked him to accompany her on this special day. However, he felt out of the loop. He didn't understand art the way she did or get the intention of abstract art work. After the intentions of the artists were explained to him, the most he could understand was the reason the artists choose to portray the painting at that particular angle. 

He had spent most of the evening by her side allowing her to do the talking. He didn't get the conversations to the full capacity like she did, but he loved her and she was happy. How could he possibly stand to complain when the one he loved most in the world was having the time of her life? So, for the most part, he had enjoyed the night until the duke of heavens knows where decided to spoil the night for Tsukune. 

The duke was someone one would find in magazines or films. He was tall, muscular, handsome, and rich. Insecurities crept up on Tsukune. After all, Moka was intelligent, kind, artistic, fun, compassion, sociable, beautiful, and the daughter of a nobleman. Tsukune fell short: average in every way possible except economically where he was slightly worse. 

His existence was ignored by the duke but not in a rude way where Moka would notice it. He was sort of left by a wall where he had a clear view of them but was also clearly not associated with them. Tsukune could have taken it for the whole night if only for Moka's sake. 

Then the duke began to say things that made Moka turn different shades of red. Tsukune felt a rage build in his stomach that he simply couldn't stop. Moka made panicked eye contact with Tsukune as if questioning if he had heard something. To be quite honest, he couldn't hear anything because of the loud chatter beside him. Tsukune, deciding that enough was enough, approached the two as Moka made an exasperated attempt to clarify something.

"And he's coming so we should really stop talking about it!" Moka exclaimed in one short breath.

The duke turned his head toward Tsukune and smiled in acknowledgement before once again turning his back to face Moka. Tsukune couldn't help but see it as a smug act, but with the jealousy he was feeling, the duke could have eaten a cracker and offended Tsukune.

"Thank you for your time, miss." The duke took Moka's hands within his and lightly pecked her palms.

Tsukune pulled the duke by the shoulder and attempted to punch him, but was quickly decked onto the floor by security that was watching.

XXXX

Tsukune sighed as he held the ice pack to his neck. He was told to wait in a backroom while things got settled. A security guard glared at him through a glass slot in the wall making him feel like pray for a hawk. His mood quickly shifted to relief as he saw the bright neon pink hair of his girlfriend through the window slot talk to the security guard. With one last glare, the man nodded and left.

Moka opened the room door. It seemed as though it was her turn to glare at him. He put down the ice pack and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely, "I don't know what came over me. I promise that-"

"Honestly, Tsukune, the only jealous one should be me!" she huffed, "The duke didn't even want to talk about my art, just the art of getting into your pants."

"What?" he brilliantly let out.

Moka sighed. She put her hands to her hips and looked Tsukune directly in the eyes. "I left you by the wall for a reason! The duke literally couldn't take his gaze off of you, and when you did wait he wanted to know when you were off."

"When I was off?" Tsukune looked at her even more confused.

"He thought you were my security guard!" Moak threw he hands up in frustration. "He wanted to know if I knew any kinks of yours so he could please you in bed!"

Tsukune stared at her blankly, "That's why you turned red?"

"Some of the things he said," Moka began to blush again. "They were just too embarrassing for you to hear. So, I looked at you because I was afraid you would hear them…AND THEN you started walking over!" Moka smacked him on the arm, "Did you find the duke handsome?" She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" Tsukune questioned.

"So, you did find him handsome." Moka looked away mortified. "Aren't I pretty too? I mean I know he's a duke so he's bond to have more money and I guess more experience in the…romance area from the things he said, but-"

"Moka, what are you going on about?" Tsukune quickly reached out to make her look at him again. "Of course you're pretty! I'm not dating you for your money! I don't care what kind of experience the duke has!" He shook her a little, "Did you not get that I was trying to punch him because I thought he was making a move on you?"

"But he's so handsome." She reasoned.

"Okay, now you're just making me jealous again." He retorted.

They looked at each other for a moment before breaking into a fit of laughter. Honestly, they were both so stupid. He pulled her into a hug and she nuzzled into his neck.

"How could you possibly get jealous?" She laughed, "I love you way too much to ever leave you."

"Again, I think that should be my line." Tsukune smiled pulling her a bit closer.

They held onto each other for a couple more moments before deciding to return to the gallery. Tsukune thought about going to apologize to the duke, but Moka puffed out her cheeks and objected pulling him in the other direction.

"Hey, Tsukune," Moka whispered as he opened their apartment door.

"Hmm," He replied trying to find the lock in the dark. Honestly, he should have left the outside light on.

"Wanna try some of the things the duke said?"

"W-w-what did he say?"

XXXX

I'll leave the rest to your imagination because let's face it your imagination was probably funnier than what I would've written.


End file.
